robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow (UK)
Black Widow was a walkerbot that competed in Series 5 of Robot Wars. In its only appearance, it was defeated by Hypno-Disc. Design Black Widow was a large box shaped walkerbot design to look like a Black Widow spider, hence the name. Its primary weapons were two front spikes and a large overhead axe, swinging through 180 degrees. It featured light-up eyes, flammable fur, and a "web" made out of cotton wool intended to get tangled in spinners to stop them working (though this had little effect against Hypno-Disc). Robot History Series 5 In Black Widow's single appearance, it faced number 3 seeds, Hypno-Disc, in a Series 5 first round battle. Black Widow trundled towards the centre of the arena as Hypno-Disc held back and got its flywheel up to speed. Eventually, Hypno-Disc began to move towards Black Widow, which missed with a swing of its axe. After manoeuvring into position, Hypno-Disc struck the side of Black Widow twice, and Black Widow was left unable to walk on one side. While it swung its axe continuously, Hypno-Disc carried out further attacks on Black Widow's left-hand side, tearing away part of its decorative web in the process. The next Hypno-Disc slash proved to be a decisive one, as it ripped off one of Black Widow's legs and left the machine completely immobile. Refbot came across the count Black Widow out, and although it desperately fired its axe back and forth, it was unable to prevent its own elimination. Hypno-Disc then came in for one last attack, before Sir Killalot set Black Widow alight on a flame jet and placed it onto the Floor Flipper. Initially, the positioning of Black Widow combined with its weight, meant that Black Widow was only pushed upwards and balanced on top of the Floor Flipper before coming back down. Repositioning of Black Widow from Shunt saw it flipped at the second time of asking though, and cease was called with Black Widow belly-up. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Black_Widow_Arena.jpg|Black Widow in the arena Blackwidowteam.png|The Black Widow team Outside Robot Wars Black Widow also competed in Techno Games 2002 in the Heavyweight Sprint but lost to Ulysses in round 1. It qualified for the semi finals regardless but lost to Scuttle B Squared. The team returned the following year with Incy Wincy, a entrant in the Assault Course that failed to finish in the eight fastest, despite beating Pink Pants in round 1. Trivia *Black Widow is the first robot not to be tossed by the floor flipper on the first attempt, as it balanced on the top of the flipper and was only successfully tossed through the air on the second attempt. Similarities with Killerkat Bizarrely, Black Widow's performance was almost identical to the team's other entry, Killerkat. * Both fought in Heat B of their respective wars. * Both were drawn against the #3 seed (although Terrorhurtz did not fight in the Series 7 battle). * On both occasions the #3 seed was also from Oxfordshire. * Both lost their fight after being immobilised by a robot with a spinning weapon. * The fur on the machine was set alight each time and the robot was thrown by the floor flipper. * Both of their appearances were in the same heat as Kan-Opener, who also went out in the first round on both occasions. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5 Category:Robots based on Bugs